A Joe Bromance
by JBbiggestfan
Summary: Its about a girl name Candie Martin and her friend Rachelle Winston and they met the Jonas Brothers.Candie like Joe and Rachelle like Nick.But what they don't know is Joe and Nick like them too!
1. Meeting Them

Candie: _**OMG!**_ this is gonna be the best birthday ever.i mean shopping with my best friend and going to see the 3 most hottest guys ever.the jonas brothers

Rachelle: i know could this get any better

while walking they turned the corner and bumped in to some guy

Candie:Crap what the oh my gosh

Joe: Oh my gosh i am so sorry

Candie:it .. it is ok your Joe Jonas right?

Joe. Yea thats me.

Candie:I..I..I...

Rachelle:"realized that candie was making a fool of herself" well we better get going bye

Candie: Bye**"being pulled away by Rachelle"**

Joe: Bye**"to nick"**wow she looks amazing

Nick: yea but did you see her friend she was beautiful.

Kevin: to bad you guys will probable never see them again

Joe: Wow way to ruin a moment

Kevin:**"laughs"**sorry

**AT THE CONCERT**

Rachelle:I cant believe we got front row tickets. Your mom is amazing.

Candie:**"laughs"**Yea i know

Rachelle:Do you think they will remember us?

Candie: Maybe lets hope

Backstage.

Joe:Nick i cant get the image of that girl out of my head.

Nick: The one we bumped into this morning

Joe: yea

Nick: That is how i feel about her friend she has the most beautiful eyes i think i have ever seen

**AFTER THE CONCERT**

Nick and Joe:Did you see her

Nick: i cant believe we saw them again do you think they will do the meet and greets?

Joe: I hope

Kevin: Come on we have to do the meet and greets.

Nick:We're coming

**Rachelle AND Candie AT WENDYS**

Rachelle: Man i wish we could have meet them at the meet and greets **"Sad"**

Candie: I know oh my gosh

Rachelle:What

Candie: It is them

Rachelle: Who?

Candie:**The Jonas Brothers**

Rachelle: What! eeeeeeeeee

Candie: how's my hair?

Rachelle: perfect hows my make up

Candie: Amazing yepp

**JONAS BROTHERS**

Kevin:Hey aren't those the girls you guys are like obsessed about

Joe: _**WHAT!? WHERE?!**_

Kevin: Right there

Joe: Nick come on lets go talk to them

when they were walking over Joe triped on a wire right by candie's feet.


	2. Goodbyes

Candie: Oh my gosh are you ok?

Joe: Yea**"embarassed gettin up"**

Candie: you sure? wait Joe Jonas?

Joe: yea didn't i run into you earlier today

Candie: yea i'm candie and this is my friend Rachelle

Rachelle: Hi

Joe: Hi you guys were at the concert right?

Candie: yea front row you guys were amazing

Joe: thanks

Rachelle: Do you guys want to sit?

Nick:Yea

SO they sat and talked for about and 2hrs

Rachelle and Candie had to leave though so they were saying their goodbyes

Candie:"**hugging joe"** It was really nice to meet you

Joe: yea do you think that i could call you sometime?

Candie: yea i would like thatwrites it downhere call me anytime

**MEAN WHILE WITH NICK AND RACHELLE**

Nick: Tonight was fun i am glad i meet you

Rachelle: yea me toosmiles

Nick: do you think i could call you sometime?

Rachelle: yea here

Nick: Thanks

Candie: Well we better get going come on Rachelle Bye

Rachelle: Coming bye

**THEY LEFT**

Joe: wow she is incredible

Nick: I know

Kevin: come on you guys lets go

**Rachelle and Candie**

Candie: Joe is so amazing and hot and sweet and fun

Rachelle: _**Awwww**_ Candie is in love hahaha!

Candie: HAHA I dont know about that but he is so oh my gosh**"melts in her seat"**

Rachelle: wow only you haha

Candie: well what about you and Nick you looked very happy

Rachelle: ah he is like the nicest guy i think i have every meet.

**Rachelle's phone rang**

Rachelle: hey alex

Alex: oh my gosh guess what my mom got me?

Rachelle: what?

Alex: 3 tickets for trl and the Jonas Brothers are going to be on

Rachelle: Are you for real

Alex: yea do you and candie want to come with me

Rachelle: yea we will pick you up tomorrow morning so we can go to the city to go get some new clothes

Alex:k so see you tomorrow morning

Rachelle: Bye

Alex: Bye

**THE NEXT MORRNING**

Candie: Omg you have to ge that mini skirt

Rachelle: It is like 40 degress

Candie: your point HAHHAAH JUST KIDDING

Alex: that would look cute on you

Rachelle you should get it and just wear some leggings on under it plus nick won't be able to take his eyes of you

Rachelle: why not i'll get it

Alex: you guys we better hurry up

Candie: why we still have like a hour and a half.

Alex: oh i must have forgot to tell you we get to meet them like a half an hour before they go one

Candie:really well lets get going

**WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS**

Joe: i want to call her but then i dont

Kevin: wow you need help

Nick: Come on you guys we have to get ready for trl

Kevin: we're coming the guys went in and had about 30 mins before the show started

Nick: oh my gosh


	3. Hello Again

Nick: oh my god

Joe: What**"turned around"** wow

Candie: Hey boys**"she said in a sexy tone of voice"**

Joe: whoa you look amazing

Candie: thanks

Nick: what are you guys doing here?

Rachelle: my friend alex won tickets to see you guys and she wanted us to come

Nick: oh cool where is she

Alex: hi i am alex

Kevin then looks at her and thinks she is the most beautiful girl ever

Kevin: hi

Alex: hi

**so we all talked then they had to start the show**

Host: so i hear you guys are going back to La after this

Kevin: yea after this we are fyling to LA

ONCE kevin said that the girls look at themselves and frowned

after the show the girls went and talked to them

Candie: you guys are leaving

Joe:**"with a sad face"**yea sorry but we can come back some time to see you guys

Nick: yea it is not like it will be for ever

Rachelle: True

Kevin: Alex do you think i could call you sometime

Alex: yea here's my number

So the boys left and they were going to be gone for 2 to 4 weeks or 4 months.

so the girls were really upset

**At candie's house "sleepover"**

Rachelle: so have you talked to joe lately

Candie: Yea we talked this morning

Rachelle: cool what about you alex talk to kevin

Alex: We talked this morning too

Rachelle: wow that is weird

Candie: what do you mean?

Rachelle: I talked to nick this morning too

Alex: really

Rachelle: Yea

**The door bell rang**

Alex: aren't you going to get that

Candie: no it is matt

Rachelle: oh your stalker ahaha

Candie: yea he is so annoying

Alex: why don't you just answer the door

Candie: i am not going to deal with him

Rachelle: Fine i will answer the door.

i am just going to tell him to leave ok so it is fine

**Rachelle walks and opens the door and is speechless**

Rachelle:N..N..NICK

Nick: wow

Rachelle: Come in

Candace:"**walking in**"is that stupied fa

**Rachelle runs over Candace to stop her from finishing what she was about to say**

Candace: what

Rachelle: the Jonas Brothers are here

Candace: what

Rachelle: yea

Joe:"**yells"**are you guys ok

Rachelle: yea you can go and sit in the living room we will be right out

Candie: Alex lets go

**So the girls go upstairs and put robes on and put make-up on when the girls come back down they all hug each other and talk**

**THE door bel rings**

**Rachelle and candie just look at each other**

Rachelle: I'll get it

Matt: Is Candie home

Rachelle: NO

Candie: Rachelle I will deal with it

Rachelle: OK

**SHE walks back to the living room**

Nick: who is at the door

Rachelle: this guy who is like in love with candie

Joe: what

Rachelle: he comes to her house like every day and everyday she tells him to go away but he can get the hint

Joe: i am going to go check on her

**Joe gets up and walks to the door**

Joe: WHAT THE HECK?!


End file.
